


You don't need to hurt anymore

by Chatpocalypse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, 500 word su challenge, F/F, Pls participate, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatpocalypse/pseuds/Chatpocalypse
Summary: Spinel is getting sick and tired of the diamonds and all other gems.They don't understand what she's gone through!But maybe, one gem does understand...A 500 Word Steven Universe story surrounding Spinearl
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You don't need to hurt anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfiction! I'm just trying different things out so enjoy it!!!

_ You don’t need to hurt anymore. _

Those words were burned into Spinel’s mind. She probably didn’t understand what had happened to her. She was probably just another one of those gems who thought that if they said something nice, she wouldn’t do anything to them. It was annoying, honestly, how many gems thought that they could help her. She didn’t need help. All she wanted right now was for the diamonds to stop constantly watching her and making sure she’s ok. She was excited at first, sure, but it started to bug her as time passed. Then, that stupid Pink Pearl thought that she could just come in and say that!

She snapped out of her trance as she heard knocking at the door. Spinel groaned as she got up to open it, because according to the diamonds, that was the polite thing to do. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see that Pink Pearl had returned again. Why would she even want to, after she had stormed off on her? 

“Whaddya want?” Spinel hissed.

Pink Pearl winced, “I-I’m sorry if I hurt you with that comment…” 

Spinel seethed with anger. How dare she come back here, just to say sorry to her!

“Well, NO DUH!” Spinel exclaimed, “You don’t even get what I’ve been through! Pink Diamond literally left me in a garden for thousands of years, then I come back and nothing is the same!! You think that doesn’t leave an impact?!”

“Well that’s where you’re wrong.” Pink Pearl sighed, “You see my eye? This was caused by a tantrum by Pink. White then took me away from her and turned me into a perfect replica of herself, and I got revived thousands of years later by Steven. You think I don’t know what you’re going through? Think again.”

Spinel stared in shock. Did Pink really do that? Does she actually understand? No… impossible, no one ever understands properly…

“Do you ever think that maybe Pink didn’t care about us? That we were just toys for her to get what she wanted?” Spinel snapped.

Pink Pearl didn’t respond. All she did was walk over to Spinel and wrap her arms around her. Spinel then heard sobbing coming from the pearl. She realised that saying that had probably brought back bad memories for her, like what Pink Pearl had said to her earlier today. Oh stars, she probably made her feel bad...

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you-” Spinel started, but the pearl had just squeezed her tighter.

“I’m glad to have finally found someone who understands…” Pink Pearl sobbed happily.

Spinel thought about what Pink Pearl had just said. Maybe that’s all she had wanted, to find someone who understood what she was going through instead of trying to help her. Someone to talk to when she couldn’t handle things that also got what she was saying. Someone, like Steven would say, who she could call a friend. 

“Me too…” Spinel smiled happily.


End file.
